Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 1
Log of BMS1B 16:56 Varkanax I call this meeting to order. 16:57 J97Auditore Well, on the point of Rollback colors here 16:57 Varkanax Yes? 16:57 *** TheOracle is now known as Shadowmaster 16:57 Fezmaster On this note, we begin this discussion. 16:57 Jmanliciousness Well, I say Rollbacks should have their own choice of colors in the Recent Activity and the Recent Changes. 16:57 Jmanliciousness Just like the admins. 16:57 Varkanax Funny, I was just going to mention that... 16:57 Jmanliciousness Instead of being restricted. 16:58 Shadowmaster I /was/ going to support rollback colors originally. 16:58 Varkanax I was going to say that /all/ staff should have /one/ colour that they use. 16:58 J97Auditore We have come here to decide if rollbacks should have a choice of their name colors in recent changes/recent activity or not. 16:58 Jmanliciousness Also, nice job on getting it to be on there, V39. 16:58 Varkanax Green or something. 16:58 Varkanax Thanks. 16:58 Fezmaster Right, one at a time please! 16:58 Varkanax If you want another colour, you can style it on your own personal css. 16:58 Jmanliciousness @SM: Was it because of your promotion you're against it? 16:58 Shadowmaster Well, Varkanax, there was a community vote on it... 16:58 Varkanax Okay. 16:58 Shadowmaster No. 16:58 Fezmaster We don't want this discussion to be cluttered! 16:59 Shadowmaster It has nothing to do with my promotion. 16:59 Shadowmaster I was promoted before I was against it. 16:59 Shadowmaster I had been. 16:59 Varkanax Okay. 16:59 J97Auditore As CB said, one point at a time please 16:59 Varkanax Okay, may I speak? 16:59 Shadowmaster Yes. 16:59 Jmanliciousness Yes. 16:59 J97Auditore Go on. 17:00 Varkanax All staff should have one colour. It is possible to style it personally through a css page otherwise. I know there was a vote on this, but I think it should be uniform. 17:00 Varkanax Because it can be confusing otherwise. 17:00 Jmanliciousness I don't see how it could be confusing. If you have a color in general, then it let's you now the person is staff. 17:01 Varkanax And it's not meant for "fun" purposes, it's to show that the user is a member of a staff. 17:01 Varkanax I suppose. 17:01 J97Auditore I have to agree with Varkanax that it is not for frivolous purposes. 17:01 Shadowmaster Yes. 17:01 J97Auditore It is to designate a member of the staff 17:01 Shadowmaster But it is kinda cluttered, now that I see it in action. 17:01 Varkanax Thus, it should all be something like Blue,or green. 17:01 J97Auditore Agreed. 17:01 Jmanliciousness I don't see it cluttered. 17:01 Varkanax I, personally, like green, as it stands out. 17:02 J97Auditore Yes. 17:02 Shadowmaster I did like the color coding we had originally. 17:02 Jmanliciousness If you have a color at all, it signifies that you're a staff matter. 17:02 Shadowmaster With all rollbacks one, all admins one, all b'crats one. 17:02 J97Auditore Well yes. 17:02 Varkanax And if you want otherwise, it's very easy to style your own personal colour through a personal css page. 17:02 Shadowmaster Or maybe admins and b'crats with the same color. 17:02 Varkanax Yes. 17:02 J97Auditore But it does not signify what staff group you belong to. 17:02 Varkanax Agreed with SM. 17:03 J97Auditore Hmm, perhaps SM 17:03 Varkanax Rollbacks black or blue, admins, blue or green. 17:03 Jmanliciousness There shouldn't be a difference between the admins, B'crats, and rollbacks. As they should all be treated as equal staff members. 17:03 Shadowmaster I say green for admins. 17:03 Varkanax Agreed, 17:03 Shadowmaster Black for rollbacks. 17:03 Varkanax And if you want otherwise, style it through css. 17:03 Varkanax Agreed with SM again. 17:03 Shadowmaster Red for bots. 17:03 Varkanax Agreed. 17:03 J97Auditore Yes. 17:03 Varkanax If I suddenly vanish, don't worry. 17:03 Shadowmaster And if it's fine with you guys, I'm going to remove the inactive bots section. 17:03 Shadowmaster Since that's pointless. 17:03 Varkanax I'll be back as soon as I can. 17:04 J97Auditore Yeah. 17:04 Varkanax Fine with me. 17:04 Shadowmaster I mean, if a bot edits, it's active once more. 17:04 Jmanliciousness Right. 17:04 Varkanax So, as soon as he have a consensus on this, I'll alter the css. 17:04 Shadowmaster So color coding for inactive bots is basically pointless. 17:04 J97Auditore Yep. 17:04 Fezmaster Essentially, yes. 17:04 Varkanax Do we agree that admins and b'crats should /both/ have the green colour. 17:04 Jmanliciousness There shouldn't be a difference between the admins, B'crats, and rollbacks. As they should all be treated as equal staff members. 17:04 Varkanax They are all equal staff members. 17:05 Varkanax It's to show the difference in functions. 17:05 Jmanliciousness They all should be one color. 17:05 Shadowmaster Aye for yes, nay or whatever for no. 17:05 Varkanax A rollback as different abillities then a sysop. It's no use saying otherwise. 17:05 J97Auditore To who's idea, SM? 17:05 Shadowmaster Alright, hold. 17:05 Jmanliciousness @V39: So? They are all still counted as staff members regardless. 17:05 Varkanax @Jman: And if you'd like a different colour, change it via your personal css. 17:05 Varkanax They /are/ equal. 17:06 Jmanliciousness Then why should B'crats be raned higher then Admins? 17:06 Shadowmaster We'll first start a vote for whether staff members should all have the same colors, or separated by r'backs and admins. 17:06 J97Auditore It's to show the difference in their roles on the Wiki. 17:06 Jmanliciousness *ranked* 17:06 Jmanliciousness stupid K key. 17:06 Varkanax I vote they should be separated. Aye. 17:06 Shadowmaster Separated. 17:06 J97Auditore Seperated, aye. 17:06 Jmanliciousness Nay. 17:06 Shadowmaster CB? Your word? 17:07 Varkanax Fezmaster? 17:07 Jmanliciousness Just because their roles are different, that doesn't mean they should be separate. 17:07 Shadowmaster It's to differentiate. 17:08 Varkanax Yes, but admins have different capabilities then rollbacks. B'crats are admins with one more button. Thus, the admins, b'crats or no, should all have one colour. 17:08 Jmanliciousness But why do we need to differentiate if CBW's users are supposed to be treated equally? 17:08 Shadowmaster If you look in the recent changes and need help from an admin, you'll want to know who to ask. 17:08 Varkanax Agreed,. 17:08 Jmanliciousness But why do we need to differentiate if CBW's users are supposed to be treated equally? 17:08 J97Auditore Agreed with SM. 17:08 Varkanax They are treated equally. 17:08 Shadowmaster Again, they are. 17:08 Shadowmaster But as I said before. 17:08 Shadowmaster If you look in the recent changes and need help from an admin, you'll want to know who to ask. 17:08 Varkanax This color is meant for help purposes, not to differentiate between staff and non-staff. 17:09 Jmanliciousness If you need help from an admin, go to the admin page. 17:09 Jmanliciousness Simple. 17:09 Varkanax We need CB's input. 17:09 Jmanliciousness CB's typing. 17:09 Jmanliciousness And now he stopped. 17:09 Fezmaster I'm sorry? 17:09 Shadowmaster CB. 17:09 Jmanliciousness We need your imput. 17:09 Fezmaster Yes? 17:09 Shadowmaster We'll first start a vote for whether staff members should all have the same colors, or separated by r'backs and admins. 17:09 Varkanax We need your vote. 17:09 Jmanliciousness *input* 17:09 Jmanliciousness ffs. 17:10 Jmanliciousness I say same. 17:10 Fezmaster My opinion seems fairly irrelevant at the moment, you've all seemed to be laying the facts down. 17:10 Jmanliciousness The other three say separate. 17:10 Shadowmaster Well, we'll need your vote anyway. 17:10 *** Varkanax quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 17:10 Shadowmaster Separate, or same? 17:10 Fezmaster Hmmm 17:10 Jmanliciousness I say same. 17:10 Fezmaster Give me a moment 17:11 Shadowmaster Alright. 17:11 Fezmaster I am reviewing the above conversation. 17:11 Jmanliciousness Okay. 17:11 J97Auditore Alright. 17:11 *** Varkanax joined #BoT 17:11 Varkanax Here. 17:11 Varkanax Sorry. 17:11 Varkanax It's very busy tonight. 17:12 J97Auditore Alright. 17:12 Jmanliciousness It's fine.; 17:12 Varkanax CB, what's your vote> 17:12 Shadowmaster You didn't miss anything yet. 17:12 Varkanax Okay. 17:12 Varkanax Whatever CB votes, it's 3-1. 17:12 Varkanax So the vote's in. 17:12 J97Auditore Yes. 17:12 +++ Shadowmaster has given op to Varkanax 17:13 Varkanax So, now that we've agreed that we need seperate admin and rollback colours, what should those colors be. 17:13 Jmanliciousness So, CB was right, his vote doesn't matter. 17:13 Varkanax I, for myself, say green for admins, black for rollbacks. 17:13 Shadowmaster Hm.. 17:13 Jmanliciousness Because either way, they're separate. 17:13 Shadowmaster I still want to wait for CB's input. 17:13 J97Auditore Same. 17:13 Shadowmaster He could have something that could change our minds. 17:13 Jmanliciousness Indeed. 17:13 J97Auditore Yes. 17:14 Varkanax Fezmaster? 17:14 Varkanax Wesa needs you! 17:14 Shadowmaster He's supposedly reviewing the above convo. 17:14 Jmanliciousness He's reviewing the above conversation. 17:14 Varkanax Then once all votes are in, I'll alter the common.css accordingly. 17:14 Fezmaster Hold your horses! 17:14 Fezmaster You're acting without getting my opinion! 17:15 Varkanax Okay. 17:15 Shadowmaster You replied a bit slow... 17:15 Jmanliciousness State your opinion boi! 17:15 Varkanax Please, voice you're opinion! 17:15 Shadowmaster 20:13 Shadowmaster I still want to wait for CB's input. 17:15 Shadowmaster We'sa waitin'. 17:15 Varkanax FEZMASTER! 17:15 Varkanax XD 17:15 Jmanliciousness He's typing! 17:15 Varkanax I know. 17:15 Varkanax Ninja'd 17:17 Varkanax I cannot stand the suspense XD. 17:18 Varkanax I have to go soon. 17:18 Jmanliciousness Hurry up CB! 17:18 Varkanax The Doctor Who season finale's on soon. 17:18 Fezmaster I seem more in favour of differentiating the colour coding, as it distinguishes the functions of certain staff members. Colours represent that we are active staff members, but the varying colours determine their certain range of rights and abilities. It makes more sense. Any user could get confused trying to find a B'crat based on their colour coding 17:18 Fezmaster And may instead ask a rollback by accident. 17:18 Jmanliciousness But. 17:19 Varkanax Agreed with Fezmaster. 17:19 Jmanliciousness How would they know which color means which? 17:19 Fezmaster So I feel more inclined towards multiple colours 17:19 Varkanax I'll edit the admin page. 17:19 Varkanax Okay. That carries the vote, I assume? 17:19 J97Auditore Yes. 17:20 Jmanliciousness Yes. 17:20 Shadowmaster Alright. 17:20 Varkanax I'm sorry I'm anxious to see Doctor Who XD 17:20 Fezmaster That is less than simple. We just establish a section where it rules out the colours. 17:20 Fezmaster 17:20 Jmanliciousness Also, do Rollbacks get colors still? Or do they get no colors at all?> 17:20 Fezmaster I WANT TO SEE IT! 17:20 Varkanax Rollbacks will have a colour. 17:20 Shadowmaster Alright. So, on a vote of 4-1, the decision has been made. 17:21 Jmanliciousness Yes. 17:21 Varkanax For the colours themselves, I vote now green for admins of all access levels, and black for rollbacks. Red for bots. 17:21 Fezmaster We still need the input of SA 17:21 Varkanax SA? 17:21 Shadowmaster SA...? 17:21 Varkanax SubAqua? 17:21 Fezmaster SubAqua 17:21 Jmanliciousness SubAqua. 17:21 Varkanax I know. 17:21 Shadowmaster He's...not in the board. 17:21 Fezmaster Isn't he on the BoT? 17:21 Varkanax No. 17:21 Fezmaster Whoops 17:21 Varkanax He's not. 17:21 Fezmaster My mistake 17:21 Varkanax It's okay. 17:21 Shadowmaster TDG is on the board, but we are allowed to hold board meetings when someone is absent. 17:22 Varkanax For the colours themselves, I vote now green for admins of all access levels, and black for rollbacks. Red for bots. 17:22 Jmanliciousness Right. 17:22 Shadowmaster Aye to Varkanax. 17:22 Fezmaster Agreed. 17:22 Jmanliciousness Aye to V39. 17:22 J97Auditore Aye. 17:22 Fezmaster Who has been keeping record of this conversation? 17:22 Varkanax That carries the vote, then. 17:22 Shadowmaster Me. 17:22 Fezmaster OK 17:22 Varkanax I will immediately alter the css codes. 17:22 Varkanax If that's okay with you all. 17:22 Jmanliciousness I shall post the logs on CBW. 17:22 Varkanax May I fix the css codes? 17:22 Varkanax Now? 17:22 J97Auditore SM is going to post logs 17:23 J97Auditore And yes, Varkanax 17:23 Fezmaster I need to update the CBW history section. It's worth noting the BoT has been reformed. 17:23 Jmanliciousness Yes, do that. 17:23 Varkanax Agreed. 17:23 Varkanax Okay. Doing now... 17:23 Shadowmaster Thanks for reminding me, CB. 17:23 Shadowmaster I almost lost the beginning of the convo. 17:24 Fezmaster Pleasure 17:24 Fezmaster I now decree that this BoT discussion is officially closed until next appointed meeting. Motions *The staff color coding Participants Present Absent * Category:Administration